The Mysterious of this high school
by Tsuna69
Summary: boyxboy Alibaba moved and is the new student at Safari High the most famous school ever. He meets up with his old friend and makes new ones but while attending class, Alibaba realize the students in the class are small yet nobody seem too notice this but him. All the teachers are young and there is a rumor that at night they hear a bell ring and voices can be heard.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

Alibaba Saluja rose of his bed when his Anise his mother pulled the covers out. She then walked to the window and pulled the curtains and a bright sun shined on the blonde's face.

Today was the day that he wasn't ready for. He knew he had to go through it since his mother was the one who was able to get a good job and find a good place for them to live in but he so didn't like starting a new high school. New school means new friends, he already had friends back in his old and plus he was starting in the middle of the year.

"It's time for you to get ready for your first day of school." Anise smiled. Alibaba couldn't help but smile back since his mother was his love and joy and whatever makes her happy makes him happy. Lucky for him this school had no uniform unlike his old school.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but I won't be able to go with you for your first day of school." Alibaba knew the reason and it was that his mother had just started her new job and work is important.

"I will be fine." Alibaba said walking toward the bathroom.

"But, I can drop you to school." He heard his mother call out from the bathroom. Alibaba finished washing his face then he noticed a four hair pin, he remember one of his best friend had given them as present to him. He put all four hair pin which clipped his hair back nicely. He didn't really care much of his hair until his best friend pointed it out and after that he started clipping his hair back with hair pins that made an X sign.

After Alibaba was done getting ready, he went downstairs where his mother was setting breakfast.

"You must be nervous."His mother asked. It really wasn't that he was nervous, he just didn't like starting a new school and that one in the middle of the year.

"I guess." Alibaba said.

After their breakfast Anise drove the blonde to the school. The school was big from the outside, but it didn't even look like a school more like a mansion. How his mother able to get him in this school? It must have cost a lot, but the boy never questioned his mother about anything since she was happy now.

Alibaba unbutton his seat belt and waved goodbye to his mother and walked toward the school entrance.

"I wonder how Aladdin and Morgiana doing? He thought as he entered the building.

* * *

In another school and another city a blue haired boy and pink hair girl were sitting in the roof. They didn't feel like going to class. It wasn't same without their friend but they knew they can't be skipping class.

"I wonder if Alibaba-kun is okay."Aladdin said.

"Same here." Morgiana replied.

The two were sad that their best friend was gone but they still talk on the phone but Morgiana felt more sad since she really liked him but she wasn't able to tell him how she felt but she was able to give him something that could be of some use. He then stared at the necklace she was wearing that Alibaba had given her on her birthday a couple of months ago.

"I think we should go to our second period of class." Aladdin said. Morgiana nodded in agreement.

They got up and heading toward the door. Before their second period of class started Morgiana took out her mobile then typed something and smiled before shutting her mobile.

* * *

Alibaba had entered the building but he didn't exactly know where he was going since the place was even bigger inside then it was outside. Alibaba decided to walk around thinking he would find the chairman's office, But Alibaba wasn't looking where he was going and bump into somebody.

"That hurt." Alibaba winced in pain.

"Are you okay? The person handed his hand but when Alibaba looked up at the person both looked at each other in surprised.

"Kassim."

"Alibaba."

Alibaba and Kassim hadn't seen each other for a long time, after Kassim's sister had passed away Kassim didn't seem to interact with him.

"I didn't know you attend here." Kassim said pulling the boy off the ground.

"It's actually my first day here."

Alibaba was even surprise that Kassim had money to attend here as well.

"Are you looking for the chairman's office? Kassim asked. Alibaba nodded his head. Kassim then offer to show him the way.

"Well see you around." Kassim said turning around but then Alibaba grabbed the boy's hand.

"It's nice to see you and I hope I get to see you more." Alibaba smiled. Kassim didn't know what to do.

"You shouldn't be close to me or else you...Kassim didn't finish his sentence when the door to the chairman's office opened. Alibaba turned around to see a tall man with long purple hair, but he was young and looking around his twenties maybe.

"You must be the transfer student, I'm the chairman and the name is Sinbad." He smiled brightly and extended his hand to shake Alibaba's. From the looked of this guy he looked very friendly.

"I'm Alibaba Saluja ." Alibaba replied.

"I'm sorry to inform you but I can't show you to your class but I will give you directions since I am very busy."

Alibaba didn't mind.

Alibaba was walking around but it was taking forever to get to his class since it was on the ninth floor.

"Why does this school have to have so many floors?

After what seem like forever he finally arrived in front of the class. He hesitated for a second then he took a deep breath.

"It's just like before." He remembers how he was the new kid in his other school too.

Alibaba was about to knock when the door opened and a woman with blue medium-length hair appeared like Sinbad she looked young as well.

"Ah, your must be the new transfer student." She smiled. You may call me Yamraiha. Yamaraiha gestured the Alibaba come so he did, there wasn't many student in the class, and some of the seats were empty which the blonde found it weird.

"I'm Alibaba Saluja." Alibaba said standing in front of the class, all eyes were on him.

Yamraiha then pointed to the seat where Alibaba would be seating an Alibaba walked toward his seat then he glance at the person sitting next to him. He had dark blue hair and a scar on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Ren Hakuryuu."He smiled.

"I'm Saluja Alibaba." Alibaba smiled back.

After a few minutes the teacher walked out of the room and student started hanging out with each other.

"So which high school did you come from? Hakuryuu asked.

"Mogi High."

"Ah, i heard of that school." Alibaba and Hakuryuu turned around to see a girl with long dark pink hair.

"Ah, this is my sister Alibaba, Ren Kougyoku." Alibaba smiled."Nice to meet you.

"So Alibaba-chan."

"Alibaba-chan."Alibaba thought. Why did she call him that?

"Do you have any sibling? Alibaba nodded his head, he did feel he did long time ago when he always with Kassim. He was like a brother to him.

"Well you might meet alot of Rens here." She smiled.

"Yea, she's right since our other siblings attend here."

* * *

After school had ended Alibaba looked for Kassim but he couldn't find him anywhere. Alibaba wanted to see Kassim and talk to him but he was nowhere in sight that is until he was walking home when he saw Kassim.

"Kassim."He called out.

Kassim hearing Alibaba call his name turned around and then he grabbed the blonde and they hid in an alleyway.

"What are you doing? Alibaba asked.

"I told you to stay away from if you don't you will be in dangerous."

"Aren't we friends?

That's right couple of years ago Kassim had told him that. Kassim patted Alibaba's head.

"I guess anything I say to you is useless."He smiled.

But then Kassim told him not to talk to him or be around him at school was fine by Alibaba since they would always hang out after school or when they had free time.

* * *

Back at the school in a dark room there were couple of people talking.

"The boy had arrived today." A smiled appears on his face. He had waited for this for a long time.

"That means it's time for the fun."

"Don't rush yet since he doesn't know who we are yet?

* * *

**I just had write this story and i might have another one coming...yea another new story haha...**


End file.
